


The Donut Prediciment

by erebus450c



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Aoi Asahina has been well behaved for the most part of her pregnancy, but sometimes, she just can't take it, and has to indulge a little. But, sometimes, she indulges a little TOO much.





	The Donut Prediciment

Aoi Asahina was having a very steady pregnancy. Sure there'd be a little overindulgence here and there, but generally, she was very healthy. That was, for the first seven months. Month  
eight is when things started to get a bit more troublesome for the young swimmer. First off, her belly was getting pretty big, making it harder for her to walk around without her holding on  
to the thing like a heavy bag. And then there was the problems of late pregnancy cravings. Donuts. All day, every day, is what she would've done, if it wasn't for her keeping her health in  
check. And that was the hardest part. Not being able to just cave in and stuff her face full of delicious, sweet donuts. It was agony. "What's the point of even having this kid if I can't  
eat like any other pregnant woman?" Aoi complained, as she opened a fruit salad. "Having a child is a wonderful and fulfilling experience. You wouldn't want to sully that journey by having  
to deal with more issues that come with it," Kyoko calmly expressed as she sipped her tea. "I know, I know, but, I guess i'm just not used to it, y'know? Like, whenever I used to have  
cravings for donuts I would just get them, but now that i'm all preggo, I know i'll just eat an unhealthy amount, no matter how much I trust myself," Aoi said somberly. "Well, at least  
you don't have much longer. How far along are you again?" Kyoko questioned. "Umm, I think about 33 weeks," Aoi said, rubbing her belly. "Oh, then you're about to pop! I hope you're ready  
for it," Kyoko chuckled, and then took a sip of her tea. "Oh trust me, i've been ready," Aoi said with a determined tone. They both shared conversation for a little bit afterwards, and  
moved on with their days.

After a long shift, Aoi was finally back home. Exhausted, she took her shoes off and went to lie down on her bed. She took of her work clothes as they felt super tight around her wider  
figure, and put on some pajama pants and one of Hiro's baggy T-shirts. Her belly was so big though, that when she didn't wear maternity pants, her belly drooped over her pants a little  
bit. Now that she was all comfy, she got into her bed and lied down for sleep. It was about, 10:30 when she lied down, but she couldn't for some reason get to sleep. Constant thoughts of  
eating donuts filled her head. It was all she could think about. She tried sleeping it off, but that just made her even more restless. She tried and tried to get the thought out of her head  
for hours, and hours. Finally, at 2:20 AM, she got up, and said "Y'know what? Screw it! I'm sure just a little bit of donuts won't hurt! I'm gonna order some right now!" Aoi then pulled out  
her cell phone and called up a delivery service to pick her up some donuts. She waited around for about 30 minutes, before a delivery guy pulled up to her door with 5 boxes of donuts. Aoi  
simply drooled at the sight, and forgot the delivery guy was even there. "Uh, ma'am? Are you gonna take these?" the scrawny delivery guy said as the boxes obscured his vision. "*ahhh*... Oh!  
Yeah, sorry about that!" Aoi said, embarrassed. She took the boxes inside, and gave the delivery boy a generous tip. She put the boxes on the coffee table and their aroma filled her nostrils  
with the sweet smell of the deep fried dough she craved so much. Her mouth was sleeping drool that she had to constantly wipe from her lips. "Ahh, donuts! How i've waited so long for you!"  
Aoi almost yelled with excitement. She opened the first box and was delighted at what she saw. There were chocolate donuts, powdered donuts, old fashioned donuts, maple donuts, ane so much  
more. She couldn't resist the wait anymore, and dug in. She ate the donuts faster than she knew she was capable of. They all quickly disappeared, and Aoi let out a sigh of relief, licking  
the frosting off of her fingers. "Ahhh! That was so good!" Aoi exclaimed to herself. But then she thought about it for a second. "Well, those were good, but maybe I should stop. After all,  
donuts aren't the best thing to gorge yourself on..." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Aoi didn't want to stop, heck, she wasn't even full. But, she knew it might help her out  
in the long run if she just saved them for later. "Well, I guess ONE more couldn't hurt, right?" Aoi asked herself. She opened the second box, and a whole new different set of donuts  
emerged. She took a few chomps out of a strawberry frosted donut, and just like that it was gone. "Well, I mean, I guess there's no problem in having just a few more." Aoi said to herself as  
she started to take a few more donuts out of the box. And some more. And some more. And then the box was gone. "*urp* Oh, jeez. I ate a whole nother box?" Aoi said to herself. "Yikes, I   
should probably stop. I mean, i'm sure a few more wouldn't be detrimental, but I guess this is a good *urp* stopping place," she reassured herself. "Hmm... I think i'm just gonna have   
oooonnneeee more before bedtime," Aoi said as she opened another box, and grabbed a lemon-creme filled donut. "Oh, these are cream filled?! Well, I gotta have some more cream filled donuts!"  
Aoi said as she grabbed a few more donuts out of the box. At this point Aoi was just sitting on the couch, shoveling donut after donut into her mouth. She finished the 3rd box and  
subconsciously moved onto the 4th, which she also finished, and after that just opened the 5th because she wanted to feel a sense of closure, and if there were more donuts around, they'd  
just get all crummy in the morning. Before she even knew it, she had finished 5 boxes of donuts. "*buurrp* Ah, well! All done!" she said, in a chipper tone. She got up, stretched, and licked  
the remaining frosting from her lips. Feeling full and satisfied, she patted her belly and went back to her bedroom.

On her way back to the bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks, as a unearthly growl came from her belly. "W-woah," Aoi said as she hunched over and grabbed her tummy. "Oh c-crap, I think  
I ate to many d-donuts..." Aoi said, as she now felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach. She then noticed a prickly sensation in her feet, to where she looked down and saw as they filled up  
with fat. "Wh-what on earth?!" Aoi proclaimed, as she held herself to the doorway. Her feet pudged up to a sizeable level, and then the sensation moved to her calves, as they started to  
fill up as well, turning her toned calves into pudgy soft cow legs. The sensation moved it's way up to her thighs, as she gazed at the transformation from good looking, well toned thighs  
to meaty slabs with no gap that inflated with every second passing. She groaned in sadness as the sensation went to her butt, which she grabbed onto with both of her hands. She physically  
felt the fat swelling her butt up as her slim behind went from that to a thick portruding rump. The sensation moved to her belly, and the fear in her eyes lit up, as she knew she couldn't  
hide a bigger belly as easily as the others. She put her hands on her bump, but to no avail, as the belly swelled with fat, popping the button on her pajama pants. The t-shirt was now too  
small to contain her navel, as more of her baby belly popped out of the loose t-shirt. The sensation moved again, this time to her already large breasts. The fat inflated her already big  
boobs so that they could contain more milk for the huge baby she was having, as the breasts swelled so much that they broke the bra Aoi was wearing. "Ugh... Uh..." Aoi was panting, as her  
new figure already took a toll on her stamina. "Hnng... I guess, that's what I get, for eating... all those donuts..." Aoi said, as she tried to adjust to her new figure.

Aoi slowly walked into her room, and sat down on the bed. She took off the strained shirt, and the now broken bra. "Ooh... I guess my chest is now, like F size." Aoi said as she observed  
her large nude chest. Aoi walked into the bathroom to observe her now overweight figure. She surprisingly... kinda liked it. "I uh..." Aoi said, observing herself in her full splendor.  
She touched her butt "Ooh!" she said, surprised. It was so smooth and soft. She turned around, "Wow!" She said, smiling. Her curvy figure was very alluring. She turned back and rubbed her  
belly and breasts "Ahhh!" It felt great, and she loved the way she looked. Her soft belly, with the protruding navel, her small stature. She loved it. She loved her body so much that she  
wanted to play with herself. She got some oil, and rubbed it all over her belly. She rubbed and rubbed, softening her skin. It felt like complete and utter bliss. She then got a little more  
sexual, and started to rub her butt and slap it. She squealed every time she did it, but she loved seeing it jiggle and create shockwaves around her flabby skin. She got some whipped cream  
from the refrigerator, and poured it all over her chest, playing with her fat boobies and licking the sweet treat up in the process. She rubbed herself with oil, slapped different parts  
of herself, and generally played with her new figure until the sun rose, and then she went to sleep.


End file.
